


Intentionally Distracting

by kam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick Johnlock because i am just absolutely in love with ShootBadCabbies, ok, she and i are my otp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentionally Distracting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sock!lock at Uni, I Guess?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35592) by ShootBadCabbies. 



“Sherlock? What are you…”

“Let me in, John, it’s cold.”

“Sherlock you can’t just…”

“You said I could come visit you. Here I am. Let me in.”

John rolls his eyes, stepping aside to let Sherlock into the small flat.

“Sherlock, you’re meant to tell the person you’re visiting before you come. It’s finals week, I’m going to be very busy and…”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“I didn’t say that,”

John grumbles, folding Sherlock into his arms and stretching up to rest his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder. Sherlock stoops a bit, accommodatingly, and nuzzles into John’s neck.

“I don’t want to go home,”

he murmurs, and John nods.

“Mycroft is visiting.”

John winces, rubbing gently at the spot between Sherlock’s shoulder blades and supporting the extra weight when Sherlock melts against him.

“You can stay, love, of course you can. Only I’ll be busy, and you _can’t_ distract me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,”

Sherlock murmurs into John’s skin, and John rolls his eyes.

 

“John, it’s late. Come to bed.”

“Sherlock, I told you, I have to study. I have an exam tomorrow.”

“You’re perfectly ready for it, you’re simply studying to assuage your nerves.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , it’s unnecessary.”

“You’d rather I was a nervous wreck?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes, slinking off the bed and padding over to John – the single lamp John has focused on his texts casts shadows over Sherlock’s long, bare legs, and John can’t help but watch him move.

“You can’t think of _anything_ else you might use to distract yourself?”

Sherlock perches on John’s knee, wrapping one arm casually, innocently over his shoulders and looking down at him through his lashes.

“There’s _nothing_ you’d rather do?”

John sighs heavily, wrapping one hand around Sherlock’s hip, dipping his thumb down below the waistline of the knickers he wears.

“Why do you…”

“I like the way they feel,”

Sherlock purrs, leaning down to press a kiss to John’s temple,

“and I like what they do to you.”

John groans, rubbing the silky material between his fingers for a moment longer before nudging Sherlock off his lap, rising and leading him to the bed.

 

“Feel better?”

John sighs, cuddling Sherlock closer.

“You said you wouldn’t distract me from my studies.”

“I said I wouldn’t _dream_ of it. I never said I wouldn’t _do_ it.”

At this, John groans, running a hand down his face.

“Sherlock…”

“If I promise not to be _intentionally_ distracting?”

“I’ll call you a bloody liar.”

Sherlock huffs and crosses his arms, and John rolls his eyes.

“We’ve talked about it, Sherlock, you’re not to lie to me, no matter how convenient it is.”

“It’s not a _lie_ so much as a promise I don’t intend to keep.”

“It’s not the _truth_ , that’s what matters.”

“Truth is relative.”

“It’s really not.”

 

When John returns the next morning, Sherlock has the window open and is sitting in the frame, one of John’s jumpers on over a pair of knickers and thigh-high socks. He glances back when John comes in, and John’s throat goes dry.

“Your exam went well.”

“I think so.”

“You are confident in your performance.”

Sherlock stretches, pointing his toes and arching his back. John drifts over to him, slipping his arms about Sherlock’s waist and resting his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“What did you do while I was gone?”

Sherlock shrugs, rolling his shoulders back against John.

“I woke up and wanked in your bed to the smell of you.”

John groans, pressing his face into Sherlock’s shoulder.

“I have a lab in an hour,”

he murmurs into Sherlock’s skin – the neck of the jumper has slipped down and over, leaving just enough skin bare for John to kiss and lick at the join of his shoulder.

“That’s plenty of time,”

Sherlock grins, letting his eyes slip closed and relaxing back against John’s chest.

“For the record, I am _not_ intentionally distracting you.”

John nips at Sherlock’s skin, dragging him out of the window and gathering him up, tumbling him onto the bed before Sherlock’s had a chance to work out the mathematics of John carrying him – his latest growth spurt has left him close to 15cm taller than John, and it really shouldn’t quite work out, but John is determined. Once he has Sherlock on the bed, he climbs over him, straddling his waist and working the jumper up his chest.

“How am I meant to focus on my lab, knowing you’re here, doing _that_?”

Sherlock laughs.

“Being fifteen has certain effects on my refractory period, John, but even _I_ am not capable of going three times in an hour and a half.”

John grins for a moment before adopting a thoughtful look.

“You sure about that?”

 

“Hello, John.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. I would ask how you got my number, but I honestly don’t want to know.”

“I thought it important to ask you…”

“What.”

“Did Sherlock mention that he is skipping school?”

 

“Sherlock.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! How does he even get your phone number?”

“You have to go to school.”

“School is tedious! I’d much rather spend my time with you.”

“I know.”

“John. John, don’t make me go back, not while Mycroft is there.”

“I have an exam at three, and then I’m taking you home, Sherlock.”

Sherlock huffs angrily, flopping down onto the bed.

“I’ll run off somewhere else, then.”

“Yeah? Which of your friends are you gonna run to?”

Sherlock glares at John, who rolls his eyes and climbs onto the bed, curling around Sherlock.

“I will always be here, love, and you know that, and as soon as you’re on break I want you here. But not while you’re meant to be in class. Promise me, love.”

“Promise you what,”

Sherlock whines, pouting.

“Promise you won’t skip school anymore.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Right, promise you won’t skip more than a day.”

“In a row,”

Sherlock concedes, snuggling back into John’s arms.

“It’s only noon,”

Sherlock points out, and John grins against his neck.

“You _are_ taking this rather well, I suppose you deserve a reward.”

John rolls Sherlock onto his back, climbing over him and leaning down to kiss him.

“Mind you, if I find out you’ve broken your promise, I’ll punish you.”

Sherlock looks up at him, eyes wide, one eyebrow quirked.

“I’m concerned that you think that will dissuade me.”

 

“Mycroft says your break starts in two weeks. Will you come back then?”

“You’re not going home?”

“I, uh, might come home for Christmas. As long as I’ve got the flat, though, I think it’d be best if I… You know. Didn’t.”

“I’ll come here. We can have Christmas together.”

“I’d like that.”

John tightens his arms around Sherlock, who nuzzles into his neck.

“I will endeavor not to skip school between now and break, but I will not promise.”

“I love you, you git.”

“The sentiment is wholly reciprocated.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a crush don't judge me.


End file.
